There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate
by Devilzzz
Summary: *Completed* Draco and Ginny are married. Problem? Not to each other. Another problem? Draco's the love of her life. Problem? They're having an affair with each other. Solution? Read. The sequel to I Lost My Heart To Sin. *Chapter ten up*
1. At night, she's alone, she's dreaming of...

**_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate_**  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything you don't regonize.  
  
Summary: In the faraway past, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were in love; but one of them ran away from the truth. Through deceptions and lies, affairs and secret meetings, will they keep what they have, or runaway to what they should've had? Sequel to I Lost My Heart To Sin!  
  
Notice: Damn that summary sucked. Anyways, I would have rated this R but I realize it would have been really unfair to my PG-13 readers, so I will post warnings on chapters that are R or at least hard PG-13. Also, my chapters will be based on the song "Hurt Before" by the Corrs in case anybody isn't familiar with it. Also, I am a very very SAPPY writer, so this will be really sad, well at least to me! (Especially if you listen to the song as you read it) *Gives cold stares to insensitive people*   
  
**One  
  
At night, she's alone, she's dreaming of somebody new...**  
  
  
Ginny Weasley's fingers huddled against the wood of the desk, tapping against the desk in deep thought. Her Quill was trimmed against her palm, and she was blinking, all thoughts in her head hurrying past in flashes.  
  
The door to the small study swung open, and in came in a dark haired man, taking off his coat hurriedly. Ginny didn't care to turn her head at all. She gave a small nod of acknowledge, still deep in her thoughts.  
  
"I am sorry, Gin, this underage wizard got blamed for using an Unforgivable Curse on a muggle, and we had to settle some things. Your not mad, are you?" Harry said apologetically, kissing her on the cheek. Harry was an Auror, of course, and often had a tendency to be late.  
  
"Oh, so the Ministry kept you up until one o'clock in the morning, did they?" Ginny said, her voice expressionless.  
  
"Yeah...Gin, what are you doing?" Harry asked curiously as Ginny got up and brushed her thumb against his lips.  
  
"Ministry, huh?" she said softly, and showed him that her thumb was placed with a small dot of lipstick, in which she had received from his bottom lip.  
  
"Ginny- that was when you kissed me in the morning, don't you remember?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Kiss in the morning, my round freckled Weasley ass, Harry Potter," Ginny said harshly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, we've been married for nearly a year now. Don't you think you should start actually trusting your husband?" Harry said teasingly.  
  
Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Well it's no fair. You don't do anything bad. You are supposed to have sex with a prostitute by now. There's no drama," Ginny mockingly pouted.  
  
Her husband chuckled, and kissed her once more.  
  
"I guess I should hire a prostitute by tomorrow then?"   
  
"You bet your ass you will."  
  
"Good night. Are you going to be in the study for the night?"  
  
"Guess so. I have to do a report for Percy next week and it has to be published, so I have to be my best. See you in the morning?" Ginny asked, eyeing him slyly.  
  
"You bet your ass you will," Harry mimicked, and dodged the flying pillow which was aimed to smack him in the face. Laughing, he slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
Ginny's smile vanished once more, and she threw the peice of parchment away in a nearby garabage can. Infuriated, she broke her Quill in half.  
  
She looked at the fading block of lipstick on her thumb and examined it closely. She bit her lip, engaging in dry sobs.   
  
She never put on her lipstick until afternoon.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Move out of the way, bitch!"  
  
"Draco, I was merely asking what you wanted for dinner. I thought you, know, I'd give the house elves a little break and have me cook for once. I'll make you your favorite," she cooed at him enticingly.  
  
"You can't cook for shit. And the house elves are MY servents, mind you, so you can tell their small asses that they will do extra chores for the whole week!" Draco commanded.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way, then," Jenna Malfoy screamed, and marched up the stairs, stomping on each step.  
  
Draco Malfoy chose to ignore this, and dragged his hands through his hair, grinding his teeth against each other angrily.  
  
He dragged himself up the stairs slowly, and stopped at the fourth staircase, approaching a large painting in the wall, consisting of a small girl lovingly clutching a stuffed animal with closed eyelids.  
  
"Virginia Malfoy."  
  
The name came out as a mere hiss, but the girl opened her eyes, eyelashes fluttering and yawned.  
  
The door swung open, and as Draco stepped in, it closed behind him with a soft bang.  
  
Darkness flooded him, and Draco used his wand to give himself light.It was like a small kitchen, complete with a small stove. There was no food, of course, but the floors were flooded with old treasurable items.  
  
He reached for a cabinet door and opened, it, taking something out.  
  
It was rich, black, and shiny. He sniffed it, it still smelled like her. A sweet, musky scent, a small fragrance that only held a bit of her; it smelled of cinammon.   
  
The belt of the robes he had given her so many years ago, when she had admitted she loved him. He clutched it to his chest, and slowly walked out of the room, hearing the creak of the door closing behind him. He looked back, and saw the little girl sigh and close her eyes once more, clutching her stuffed animal a bit tighter.  
  
  
*  
  
She wrapped it around her body, looking at herself in the mirror. It looked so familiar, yet held so many different tendencies. Sighing, she took it off and swung it over her bed, where she fell into the light embrace of the pillows.  
  
  
And in seperate beds, two certain people tightened their palm around a paticular black, silk garment...  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was the first chapter. Hope it didn't suck too much. Please review everyone!  
  
Much love,  
~Court  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. There's a pain in her heart, that she's ...

**_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate  
_**  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything you don't regonize.  
  
Summary: In the faraway past, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were in love; but one of them ran away from the truth. Through deceptions and lies, affairs and secret meetings, will they keep what they have, or runaway to what they should've had? Sequel to I Lost My Heart To Sin!  
  
Notice: Damn that summary sucked. Anyways, I would have rated this R but I realize it would have been really unfair to my PG-13 readers, so I will post warnings on chapters that are R or at least hard PG-13. Also, my chapters will be based on the song "Hurt Before" by the Corrs in case anybody isn't familiar with it. Also, I am a very very SAPPY writer, so this will be really sad, well at least to me! (Especially if you listen to the song as you read it) *Gives cold stares to insensitive people*   
  
**Two**  
  
_There's a pain in her heart that she's trying hard to unwind_  
  
  
  
Jennasise L. Malfoy. She was everything that a Malfoy should be. Stern, neat, and lovely. She had straight light brown hair that collided to the nape of her neck, which she often wore in a neat, prim bun. Her green eyes stood out, darting back and foward. Her lips were thin and pressed into a faint smile, which always showed kindness, but also tolerance. She had a thin figure, a humble bosom, and long legs. She was perfect, in every way. Not too nice, but not too evil. Sweet enough, but also in devious in various ways. She was beautiful, but not pretty.   
  
Jenna was only twenty years of age, and had been a Ravenclaw back in Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, she was ambitious and did have a cruel side, she was also a bit sweet and loyal, brave and smart, she was a little bit of everything, and most guys would be grateful to wed her. However, one of those guys was not Draco Malfoy. They had married at the age of eighteen, a small and simple but of course, well paid for ceremony.   
  
They did not have any children yet, because it was frowned upon at such a young age. She had met Draco Malfoy in graduation, and got to know him better in the summer, while they chatted and flirted. They got married promptly, and lived in the Malfoy Manor, sleeping steadily and eating each day. Life was boring for Jenna, she often liked to settle down with a book near the fireplace, while her husband simply ignored her.  
  
There was no kisses, hugs, or latenight adventures. Jenna and Draco were the perfect couple, well rounded and simply there, like a product that would never change. Something boring, something built, like a statue that was meant to be.   
  
And they never moved.  
  
--==--  
  
"Jenna! Have you got the maid yet? It's been awful since Dina quit," quipped Draco Malfoy, not taking his eyes off the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yes, Drake. I don't know why we need one, but I put an ad up in the back of Witch Weekly, so you can stop sulking, you big baby." Jenna was obviously not in a good mood, especially since he had rejected her offer for a romantic dinner yesterday.  
  
"I was _not_ sulking. Do you understand me? Listen, how many replies have you gotten?" drawled Draco.  
  
"Only two. One girl is nineteen, and the other one is twenty-five," noted Jenna, tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps the girl who is twenty-five...she might have more work experiance," Draco suggested.  
  
Jenna, surprisingly, glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I've seen her resume, and she's only started working. The nineteen year old gets published every month, for a small article for Witch Weekly. I don't remember the name, but it has to do with fashion of some sort."  
  
"What does that matter? We want a maid, not a writer, you twit," Draco snapped.  
  
"Well it'd be nice if we get to know her!"  
  
In a sudden impulse, the doorbell rang. Dannie, a wide eyed house-elf, got it cheerfully.  
  
"Miss, the maid, the maid!" she cried.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "Which one, Dannie?"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Red girl, red!"  
  
"Er- okay, send her in," said Jenna, waving her hand dismissivley.  
  
Draco got up from the breakfast table. His wife opened her mouth to protest, but he shrugged and went up the stairs, in no need to see which maid they would have work for them.  
  
Little did he know, he'd be missing a hell of a chance.  
  
--==--  
  
Virginia W. Potter was a infectious girl. Full of laughter, jokes, talking, and sweet and innocent. Ambitious, that she was, she was also very needy, and needed people's help most of the time. Being a small time writer, she got paid very little each week, but she was happy with the little fame that she got. Of course, there was the fact that she was married to Harry Potter, which made her well known as "The red head lucky girl", or "Harry Potter's wife".   
  
Though Harry and her were quite content with their amount of money, Ginny wanted some for herself, and decided to look for a job. In a ad in the back of Witch Weekly, were these words:  
  
**_In need of a maid  
Will pay as requested each week  
To clean, freshen, and cook.  
1726 Ave. Manor  
_**Ask for Jennasise Laurens  
  
The ad seemed simple enough, and she had planned if she got the job that is, that she would only stay for a month and earn some pocket money. It seemed too pitiful that she had to ask from her own husband, especially since he was a raving old bastard that everyone loved and adored.  
  
As she rang the bell, a cheerful little house elf greeted her excitedly, pointing to her and refering her as "Red girl."  
  
Laughing wistfully, she was invited inside, and into the living room, where a a lovely young woman in her twenties sat, sprawled across a emerald green couch.  
  
"Hello, are you Miss Laurens?" asked Virginia politely, smiling.  
  
The woman returned with a small grin.  
  
"That I am. Nice to meet you- Mrs. Potter?" said Miss Laurens, raising her eyebrows in glee.  
  
"Yes. Not to be rude, but this is quite a lovely and big mansion you have here. Do you live alone, Miss Laurens?" asked Ginny.  
  
Miss Laurens stood up, her sleek, shiny mid-thigh dress that consisted of a fading white color, shook. Her hair rumbled again, and she smiled, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Please, call me Jenna or Jennasise. No, I live with my husband, although I do not care to disripute my married name, you see." Jenna smiled again.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Of course. Me neither. Please call me Virginia. My maiden name is Weasley."  
  
"Virginia...what a tasteful name," Jenna said, but this time, she did not smile. Her lips were timed into a frown, and her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Where had she heard that name before? Why did it sound so familiar? Virginia Weasley...Weasley, she wrinkled up her nose in disgust. No, it couldn't be Weasley...  
  
Avoiding the woman's obvious trance, Ginny sat down, and grinned when Jenna sat across from her, her eyes darting upward every so often.  
  
"So, Virginia. Please tell me about yourself and why you want this job."  
  
"Well, first of all, I am really good with house elves, so if you're having any trouble, I can convince or persuade them. I'll help around a lot, whenever you need it. I am a good cook, I can cook various different types of food. I don't mind dirt or resuade, so I can sweep the floors...basically, I'll be your average maid."  
  
Jenna was not listening, however. She had figured out who this person was, she had heard the name several times from her husband's sleeping state, and whispering through the stairs, and then a creak of a door opening...  
  
"Very well, Virginia. I will give a reply as soon as I can." Jenna said politely, shaking Ginny's hand.  
  
"What? It's already over?" asked Ginny, baffled in disbelief.  
  
"Well I have several other interveiws to attend to. But I can tell you are very fit for the job," Jenna lied.  
  
Ginny nodded, and they both went out to the hallway, when they saw a silver haired man, ordering a house elf to clean the kitchen.  
  
Jenna stopped, and grinned.   
  
"Oh, Virginia. I forgot you introduce you to my husband," said Jenna, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
The man turned around, and gaped at them.  
  
"Virginia Weasley Potter, _meet my husband_, Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
--==--  
  
  



	3. She's a girl in a world

_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate_  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything you don't regonize.  
  
Summary: In the faraway past, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were in love; but one of them ran away from the truth. Through deceptions and lies, affairs and secret meetings, will they keep what they have, or runaway to what they should've had? Sequel to I Lost My Heart To Sin!  
  
Notice: Damn that summary sucked. Anyways, I would have rated this R but I realize it would have been really unfair to my PG-13 readers, so I will post warnings on chapters that are R or at least hard PG-13. Also, my chapters will be based on the song "Hurt Before" by the Corrs in case anybody isn't familiar with it. Also, I am a very very SAPPY writer, so this will be really sad, well at least to me! (Especially if you listen to the song as you read it) *Gives cold stares to insensitive people*   
  
**Two**  
  
_She's a girl in a world, she's moving as fast as she goes_  
  
  
  
Draco's shocked expression promptly vanished and replaced with a small smile. He put his hand out, as a gesture to shake hands. Amazed, Ginny took his hand in hers, feeling his fingers. A burning pang along with her surprise was rising among her chest, and she was clutching his fingers tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Virginia Weasley _Potter_."  
  
"And you, Draco _Malfoy_."  
  
She inhaled the last words Jenna had told her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr.Malfoy. You'll call, Jenna?" Ginny asked, looking at the floor. Jenna smirked lightly and nodded innocently.  
  
"Of course Ginny, hon. The house elves will show you out," Jennasise said politely, biting her lip from laughing. Her husband's little show was humerous. From shock and disbelieving puzzlement, he had went to slyness. Jenna rolled her eyes. He had made it worse, like he didn't even care who she was. As the door slammed, Jenna turned to give Draco a knowing smile, but alas, he had vanished.  
  
  
--==--  
  
Ginny was in tears. Stop being immature, she ordered to herself. But then, another voice inside her head told her it was immature trying to hide her emotions. Burning inside her was pure hatred, sadness, and knowing of betrayl. She tried to look at the bright side, she had found him. But what did that matter? In fact, it had made it worse. She should have known that a handsome guy like Draco Malfoy was going to marry someday, although he was reluctant to get committed.  
  
She couldn't blame him, really. It wasn't if she had asked him to wait for her, in fact, they had left many years ago, parting in tears and silence. It wasn't exactly a happy moment.  
  
**_  
"It's okay, Draco. It's okay," Ginny repeated over and over again, looking up at him. He flinched at the sight, Ginny, his Ginny, was red in the face, with tears stains flooded all over her face. She sniffed, and promptly exploded into sobs.  
  
She was surprised by the sudden intake of his lips brushing timidly against her forehead.  
  
"I can't love you, Ginny."  
_**  
  
Those words, those dreadful words, had haunted Ginny for half of her life. It felt unbelievible, like it wasn't really happening. How could she love someone, yet they never loved her back? How could someone be so cruel, that when they were loved, they didn't love back?  
  
She shivered. She was wearing gray sweats, a matching shirt, and a white t-shirt underneath, her hair bundled up in a ponytail. It was summer, and she never liked to look neat and professional.  
  
Ginny heard a faint clicking of something in the grass, and in one moment or so, a hand was placed on her shoulder, and a feirce whisper breathing in her earlobe, "I say, woman, where do you think you're going?"  
  
She inhaled and exhaled softly, however, did not turn around.   
  
"I am sorry, _Mr.Malfoy_ but I believe your wife dismissed me carelessly. By the way, I do not perfer to be called 'woman' for I am _Miss Weasley_," Ginny sneered haughtily. Blood was rising up her head, and her body was shaking in anger.  
  
"You mean, _Mrs.Potter_," he said in a most bitter tone.  
  
Ginny turned around, and faced the man she had been in love with for half of her life. She hadn't gotten a much needed luck inside the house, were she was a bit too catious.  
  
His hair was still in the same hairstyle that she liked, with peices of hair flinging over his forehead. His gray eyes were tinted with something new, perhaps wisdom. He was tall, and breathtaking. He was twenty years old, and he had reached about six feet tall, still slim.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry. Mrs.Potter," she agreed.  
  
"Didn't know you'd stoop that low, Weasley," Draco sneered, and Ginny got a weird feeling that they were still back in Hogwarts.  
  
"So now it's Weasley now, eh? What happend to, I'll help you, to get the man of your dreams, who by the way, is married to me now. So thank you, Draco Malfoy, I believe you've accomplished both of your goals. Hurting me, and helping. Somehow, that is a strange combination, don't you think? Even for you." Her words were spoken in a tight flourish as she turned on her heels and proceeded to walk.  
  
An arm wrapped around her waist, tighter than she had ever expected. She was pulled into his broad chest, and he leaned over, putting her long, red hair into his fingers, consuming curls.  
  
"You know, I've always wondered what happend to you Ginny. First, you went crushing after Potter. Then, next thing you know, your lusting after me, then you fell for me, and now your still lusting..." his voice said in a sneering drawl. Ginny bit her lip from responding in a string of curses. Be mature, Ginny Weasley, you are nineteen for God's sakes!  
  
"I think - I think that it's you still - still lusting, Malfoy. After all, you are the one who has an arm around - around my waist," Ginny stammered.  
  
"True. But you do like it, don't you?"  
  
There was no answer. He let go of the embrace, and turned her around so they faced each other.   
  
"Answer me!" he demanded harshly, pulling her into his chest once again. Her lips got on his shirt, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she admitted.  
  
"Good little pet," Draco said, laughing. He took a finger and upholded it to her chin, lifting it up.  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea, Ginny. I do want you. But I don't like to beg."  
  
"You could at least apologize for calling me your little pet."  
  
"Sorry," he drawled absentmindedly.  
  
Before any more words were spoken, he had crashed his lips onto hers. She had no protest. It had been long since these harsh, loving lips were on hers. One of her legs clunged to the base of his waist, and her hands placed against both of his cheeks. His lips escaped from hers and clutched to her neck, moving them across her flesh. She moaned, and dug her fingernails into his shirt, her bosom pressing against his chest.  
  
"Mmm...I am happy to say you've got the job, Mrs.Potter."  
  
"Oh, really? Isn't this going to be fun?" she said, innocently raising her eyebrows. She pulled her ring off of her finger, and Draco followed the ritual before they broke into another breathtaking kiss.  
  
  
  
--==--  
  
  
And Jennasise Laurens Malfoy watched this scene from the window, most displeased.  
  
_Oh they are not going to get away with this_, she thought to herself deviously. 


	4. The only support that she knows

_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate_  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything you don't regonize.  
  
Summary: In the faraway past, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were in love; but one of them ran away from the truth. Through deceptions and lies, affairs and secret meetings, will they keep what they have, or runaway to what they should've had? Sequel to I Lost My Heart To Sin!  
  
Notice: Damn that summary sucked. Anyways, I would have rated this R but I realize it would have been really unfair to my PG-13 readers, so I will post warnings on chapters that are R or at least hard PG-13. Also, my chapters will be based on the song "Hurt Before" by the Corrs in case anybody isn't familiar with it. Also, I am a very very SAPPY writer, so this will be really sad, well at least to me! (Especially if you listen to the song as you read it) *Gives cold stares to insensitive people*   
  
**_Four  
  
The only support that she knows_**  
  
  
  
"You are _crazy_!"  
  
"I am _not_!"  
  
Mrs. and Mr.Malfoy had been arguing all evening, obviously determined not to touch an inch of their dinners, but they found yelping and shrieking at each other much more pleasing.  
  
"Why, you sour little bitch! You know Mia Mina was a complete airhead, and don't even get me started on her fucking name!" Draco yelled, banging his fist against the table.  
  
"I happen to think Mia Mina is a lovely name, so kiss my ass, Drake! She's _NOT_ an airhead. Just because she lacks some vocabulary does not make her stupid. Just because you can actually understand what she's saying and uses simple words does not make her stupid either. At least her fashion sense was perfect. She's twenty five, and she works at a lovely little muggle shop that has grown very famous, and is very very stylish, and it is connected to the Wizarding World also. Just because she wants to work sucessfully and earn more money for a living does not make her an airhead. I think she is perfectly scandalous for the job," Jenna objected, her arms folded across her chest haughtily.  
  
"Now your the airheaded bitch. What about what's her name, Virginia?!"  
  
Jennasise's face went to unbelievable calmness. She stood still, her arms still folded across her chest, her legs tightly together.  
  
"What about Virginia?" she replied stiffly.  
  
"Well, don't you at least want to consider her?" Draco said, hoping he sounded rather offbeat and careless.  
  
"I am sure you would love for her to work for us, Drake. I did too. Unfortunately, when I called her last night to make plans, she promptly told me to fuck off and that she did not want that job. She gave me a rather ridiculous reason for why, actually. I care not to discuss Virginia right now," Jenna said, her lips set to a frown.  
  
"What? But she- she seemed like she was happy to yesterday! Why else would she show up at our Manor?" Draco stuttered, longing to not believe it.  
  
"Drake, you really don't want to know what changed her mind," his wife said sympathetically.  
  
"I am not some homosexual guy, Jen, you can tell me. I promise not to weep," he retorted saracastically.  
  
"Promise?" asked Jenna, raising her eyebrows. Recieving a rather angry glare from her husband, she sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright. Apparently, she was suffering from hormones when she bitched at me yesterday, because she just found out she's pregnant."  
  
"Ex-excuse me? _Ginny?_ _Ginny pregnant_?"  
  
"Who's Ginny?" Jenna interuppted curiously.  
  
"Virginia, I mean. Sorry, mind's not working correctly. She's pregnant?" asked Draco, aghast at the news.  
  
"Yes, Drake, don't look at me like that. It's not as if she's a prude. She does have a husband, you know," Jenna reminded him harshly.  
  
Draco felt his body go numb. Husband. The word rang against his eardrums, like the sudden sound of music. Had he gotten used to the idea that he and Ginny were still teenagers, lusting after each other, drowning in foolish love, and now- husband? Pregnancy? The child, it wasn't his. He managed a weak frown at Jenna.  
  
"I see. I'd better get some rest," he said, his voice unusually calm.  
  
"You should."  
  
And no longer did he realize, that about three or so years ago, he had made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
--==--  
  
It was the start of a wonderful day, or so she thought. She had a remeeting with the man that she loved, and they had kissed, such a blissfully sinful kiss, and now she was skipping across the roads, laughing insanely.  
  
She knew she was being crazy. And immature. And childish. But hell, she didn't give a damn! She saw Draco again, she felt him, touched him. And nothing could ruin that, not now, not ever. Right?  
  
Sure, Ginny had put aside the fact that she and her meant to be were both happily married to different people, and the fact that they would be doing something sinful and wrong, but all she wanted to concentrate on was the fact that she would be his maid, and they would see each other everyday. And when things got settled, divorces would be filed, and they would spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
Ginny was naive, and very childish, and somewhere in her mind she knew that it wouldn't be that easy. But it was nice to dream.  
  
Singing softly under her breath, she unlocked the door to her small flat, and leaned against the door, girnning.  
  
She looked around, seeing that it was vacant. Shrugging, she went upstairs slowly to her and Harry's bedroom, and swung open the door.  
  
And that's when she found out who Harry was cheating on her with.  
  
Things were about to get a little more confusing.  
  
--==--  
  
  
  
  
I have three things to say:  
1st) Okay, I am really evil. That was an evil cliffhanger, wasn't it? Please don't kill me. This chappie and story sucks, I know. And I am being so blunt and obvious in the chapters, so please forgive me.  
2nd) Dannie7: That was the most funniest review I have ever gotten in my life! Not the spork part, but the house-elf part! I seriously did not intentionally put you as a house-elf in my story, and when I realized it, I burst into laughter. Thank you for making me laugh so much!  
3rd) Thank you all for your reviews. Now, Courtney wants more!  
Please?   
  
-Court  



	5. Help me be brave for love

****

_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate_

****

Five

__

Help me be brave for love

He cursed loudly. He hated mudbloods, and sure didn't like muggle technology. Telephones to a wizard were awful to use. However, he knew that Ginny had grown up in some rare muggle tendencies, and she was more likely to own a phone than be connected to the floo network. Desperate to reach and contact her quickly, he had convinced one of the house elves that had served for a muggle born family with two witches or so to help him call the operator. There was only one Ginny Weasley in the tri-state area, of course, since it was not a fairly common name. 

Now he had a 7-digit number, and he had no freaking idea how to use it. Sighing, he pushed the numbers slowly, and pressed his ear against the 'reciever', as Dannie had called it. 

There was a ringing sound, like a long drowning groan. After five rings, Draco gave up and hung up. Ginny was obviously not home yet.

--==-- Yesterday --==--

It was Jennasise Malfoy. Ginny didn't even gasp, she just stood dreadfully still, seeing Jenna covered in Ginny's sheets. A sudden, dirty feeling overcame her. Another woman in her bed made her feel oddly filthy.

"Well, well, Ginny. I guess your not getting the job after all," Jenna said, haughtily. She was so smooth, like anything never happend.

"It's not what you think, Ginny!" as the woman slyly passed by the arguing couple, gathering up her clothes and hurriedly running out the door.

"Oh of course not, Potbitch! I am sorry, how stupid of me! I should have known a woman should come here everyday and misplace her fucking clothes and just place herself on top of you, with no bad intentions from you, of course!" Ginny yelled, her eyes shining with tears. A weird kind of pain spread through her chest, thinking of how stupid she had been.

And then, Harry voiced the things that she had shamelessly not wanted to admit.

"Oh yeah, Ginny? It's not just me. She told me that you were in Malfoy's Manor today. How do you think that makes me feel, Ginny? I thought you were going for a job!" Harry replied harshly.

Ginny bit her lip. "Did that woman even tell you who she was, goodness! I had no fucking idea she was the fucking wife of the one and only Draco Malfoy."

"Well, who else would be rich enough to own that peice of shit?"

"I don't get this, Harry. What happened to us? Jenna didn't even know who you were yesterday! Who did you sleep with yesterday, then? And don't lie, Harry, that lipstick on your lips wasn't mine," Ginny stated firmly.

"I didn't sleep with anybody, okay? I met up with Hermione in Diagon Alley while she was buying something for her newborn, and we got caught up in the moment and she gave me a quick kiss. When I came home last night, I didn't want to mention it."

His voice was sincere, but Ginny lifted a hand and slapped him right across his cheek, and he looked back at her in shock.

"Well thanks a lot for sleeping with Draco's wife, my faithful husband," Ginny snapped.

"Ginny- I-"  


"This is just too complicated to talk about, Draco. I need to take some time to myself. Owl Percy and tell him that I am sorry, but due to certain troubles at home, I am not going to be able to write that article for him this week," she said, and numbed in disbelief, she turned the knob.

"Where are you going, Ginny?" 

"Somewhere to think," she vaguely remembered answering, before she closed the door behind her.

--==--

Tomorrow night, he had come home, his hands full of roses. Looking around, he saw that Ginny had not come home yet. Where could she be? Disgusted with himself, he slammed the roses on the drawer, and called her name, but no answer followed. Groaning, he heard a faint ring of the telephone. By the time he found it sprawled on a nearby couch in the living room, the ringing had stopped. Slapping himself on the head, he took his coat off and threw it over a futon placed near the fireplace. The room was the coziest part of the house, and he could never imagine leaving it. He and Ginny had earned money to buy this house just before they got married, at the young age, when he was nineteen and she was merely eighteen. Her family had been obviously furious with the arrangement, but they were in love, and Ginny, after the rough past love life she had gone through with a certain Slytherin, love was a rare event. They were, young and foolish. Sirius Black, whose name had been cleared when Harry was sixteen, had willingly shared most of his sickles, knuts, and galleons as an early wedding present. 

The Weasleys of course, had done all they could to earn money and give it away to them, and when they had earned enough for the wedding ceremony and the house, they had got back to their feet and lived here for nearly a year. Harry was a sensible, caring, young guy. And now here he was, nearly screwing Malfoy's, his archnemises's wife, cheating on his one year wife! How could he have fucked up something so simple and good? He was jealous in angry rage, of course. How dare his wife think to visit Malfoy again? Sure, Ginny was often childish and naive, but surely she knew what kind of reputation he used to have, and how he had hurt her just years before! It just wasn't fair. Malfoy had had his chance! And he had given up the most precious thing in his life. Well too damn bad, Harry thought angrily. I am not losing my chance.

The phone, luckily, rang again. Harry quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Potter residence," he said lazily.

"Can I talk to Ginny, please, pothead?" a old familiar voice drawled in amusement.

"Ah, Malfoy! I can't believe I am saying this, but I am glad you called. I think we need to talk about something..."

--==--

Ginny walked up the stairs, sniffing. The muggle apartment sure was dusty, she noted with disgust. Taking a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The door reluctantly opened just a bit.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice said cautiously.

"Gin."

The door paused, and soon slowly opened to its full extension.

His face was still the same as always, except his eyes were dotted with something unfamiliar, something unlikely like him after what he had gone through.

"Well, well, Ginny Weasley," he said, chuckling happily. He kissed her hand softly, and she smiled beamingly at him.

"Hello, Charles."

--==--


	6. You know we've all been hurt before

**__**

There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate

****

Six

__

You know we've all been hurt before

Hermione Granger Weasley settled herself on the couch, a paper towel wrapped around her eyes. The crying and wailing of her little baby, Caressa, was still irritating her beyond belief. Sighing, she got up and wrapped Caressa in her arms, rocking her back and forth slowly. The crying decreased quickly, and Caressa let out a small burp, and gave a little sigh before she settled herself to sleep again. Congratulating herself lovingly, Hermione put the baby back in her small bed, and locked the door and placed a silencing charm there with a simple wave of her wand.

"God damnit, Ron," she muttered, eyeing a bottle of butterbeer that had spilled across the table, a reminder of her lazy husband. Ronald Weasley was across the world by now, in search of remaining Death Eaters hiding out in America. It had been three weeks since she had last heard from him, but the letters that he had sent by owl encouraged her greatly that he was still alive. 

Putting her reading glasses on, she unwrapped the most recent letter that she had gotten from him.

__

Dear Mione,

How's Caressa? I can just see you scowling at me. Well don't, just be grateful I made it in for the birth. Anytime you need me, just apparate. But remember, only when I tell you it's safe. No sight of death eaters yet, though the villagers swore they saw cloaked people charging across their lands. We had an unruly incident with some dementors along the way, but no need to worry, Hermione. How's Ginny and Harry? Good, I hope. Remember to remind me if Caressa does anything interesting. Oh, don't give me that look. I mean, laugh or crawl or walk. She may only be weeks old, but I still want to know. Don't worry, me and my group are highly armed with wands and special wizarding devices that warn us for safety. I'll be home in a week, I suppose.

Send love to sis and best friend,

love,

Ron

Hermione sighed, folding the letter in half and placing it on the table nearby. Getting up for a well needed nap, she suddenly heard a small knock on the door. Groaning, she swung it open, and there standing there, was Harry. She would have been excited, but she had seen him before, just yesterday, damnit, when they had shared a welcoming kiss and friendly hug.

"Harry, how nice of you to stop by," lied Hermione, grinding her teeth. 

--==--

"Care for some wine, mm?" offered Charles heartily. Ginny nodded her head, smiling.

In a moment or so, two wineglasses filled with white wine was placed on the table, awaiting. Ginny sipped it slowly, but Charles didn't touch his.

"What brings you here, Ginny?"

Sipping a little before she answered, she frowned and shrugged.

"I just needed to get away from the house, you know. Harry's practically suffocating me," she explained meekly.

Charles raised his eyebrows.

"Ginny, I've known you half of my life. I know it's not just that," he said, eyeing the gold band on her finger pointedly.

"Oh, Charles, you know me all too well! Oh all right. Everything's messed up!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically, and launched into a brief summary of how her life had gone wrong in just a few days.

"I see," he merely replied, sipping shrewdly on his wine before putting the glass down quietly.

"Thanks for the advice," she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

"Oh God, Charles, I really need some help! Help me!" Ginny desperately pleaded.

"All right. I know this is going to sound foolishly corny, but, you really do have to listen to your heart this time. Getting divorced isn't a bad thing, it's just an adventure you wish to end. And getting on with your marriage and letting go of someone else isn't that bad either, if you find the right way to handle it," Charles said, sipping. He leaned close to Ginny's face and squeezed her cheek with one hand. "And of course, throwing it all away and running away with me isn't such a bad idea either," he said softly.

Ginny leaned foward, catching her lips in a brush against his cheek, and he moved so that they're lips were touching again. It was a rather intense moment, and Ginny decided to ravish the feeling of complete awareness in her lips. She closed her eyes, and felt his soft lips move away, and she timidly blinked, her smile vanishing.

There was no burn on her lips like before, like when Draco kissed her, or the spicy feeling of her being flooded in his arms. The only feeling she felt was a lurch in her chest, and she knew quickly it was a tinge of guilt and nervousness.

"Oh Ginny, what happend to us?" Charles voiced what she was thinking.

Ginny looked up into his eyes with her big, brown ones and sighed. "You ruined it, Charles. You ruined it," she muttered, her fingers wrapping around his.

--==--

"Talking to Draco Malfoy is not that easy, 'Mione, you don't know him that well. One minute in lunch with him as a friendly gesture is a living hell. I'd like to see you do it."

Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter, two best friends sat on a couch in Hermione's living room, chatting. Well actually, Harry was doing most of the chatting while Hermione was trying to keep her eyes open.

"I never said it was easy, but you at least should be civil to each other," she managed to murmer back.

"How can I be civil about the man that stole my wife away?" Harry asked coldly.

Hermione grinded her teeth. "He didn't steal her away, Harry! She was never yours! She was Draco's, and Draco's alone!" she snapped.

Harry seemed to be taken back by Hermione's explosion.

"I am sorry, Harry, I didn't mean that," his best friend said softly.

"No. Your right. She was never mine," Harry repeated quietly, getting up.

"I'll leave you alone now. Let me know when Ron comes back," he said, closing the door to Hermione's house before she could say another word.

--==--

It was supposed to be a lonely, intimate moment as the couple held hands, each eyeing each other nervously, waiting for the other to say something.

Then suddenly, the room began to blur a bit. As Ginny blinked, the vision changed.

"Someone's trying to locate us," Charles detected. "I've seen this charm before. A Locator Charm...don't worry, it'll only take a second."

It did take a second. Wondering who on earth would be trying to find them, there was a sudden pop to the answer.

Draco Malfoy stood, gaping the couple.

--==--

__

That's not..a cliffhanger, is it? Hope not. Oh alright, it is, but its not that much of a cliffy. Sorry this was a boring chapter. But I had to write it because guess what!! 100 members have me on their favorite author's list at last!!! I was going to update next week, but today is a very special day, in which I reached the 100th! I feel like crying of happiness! Watch out for the next chapter, and thank you all so much if you have me on your favorite's list.

Remember to review,

love,

~Court


	7. Red petals, dead roses

****

_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate_

Hard PG-13/Soft Rated R - Individual Chapter

****

Seven

__

Red petals, dead roses

The intensity had broken completely. Instead, the air was filled with utter disbelief and shock. For a moment, the couple sat on the couch, their hands tied together, while a silver haired male stood before them, dressed in sleek, shiny green robes, which Ginny had to admit, made him look rather dashingly sexy. But she couldn't concentrate on that now. She had read these things happened in romance novels, she had seen them in muggle movies, but she had never experienced it herself so suddenly, and now it felt like pure nothing. It was like a blur, like she didn't know what was happening and it was happening in slow motion of a different kind, a silent movie, a VERY silent movie.

"I have to go," said Ginny hurriedly, letting go of Charles's hand. She picked up her purse from the small round table near them, and walked passed Draco without meeting his eyes. As she unlocked the door and slammed it behind her, she walked down the steps quickly, and ignoring the footsteps that started behind her, she finally got onto the main floor, and opened the door and dashed out onto the cold, freezing air.

Groaning at the fact that she had forgotten her coat, she stood on the sidewalk, her arms around her chest, shivering. There was a sudden pause as cars rode by, and she waited until one stopped to let her go. Just as she was about to step out of the sidewalk, she was covered by a sudden warmth of fur, and she smiled. It felt so soft around her shoulders, wrapped around her body...

She sighed, and felt a body pressed against hers.

"Who is he?" the question was asked clearly, with no emotion. Ginny didn't let go of the smile. She sighed once more and closed her eyelids, enjoying the warmth.

"Charles," she answered.

There was a long pause, and Ginny felt addicted to the faint scent of cologne that was reaching her nostrils, and the arms around her midriff, squeezing tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me, though?" his voice more harsher.

"I - well, I hadn't seen you for a long time, Draco! I can't just fill you on in my life just because we barged right into each other's lives!" she said, her fingers wrapped around his hands.

"_Barged into each other's lives? _Is that what you call it?" he said, his voice in a mere jealous rage.

"Hey, I am not the one that ran away! I am not the one that was so damn fucking immature that I couldn't get it through my friggin thick head that I actually was in love with someone okay!" Ginny snapped, letting go of their embrace, turning to face him. 

"_My _friggin thick head? What about _your _friggin thick head? Okay, you're married, I get that. You see the love of your life since all those years and you go to cry to some lunatic that tried to rape you? Seriously, Weasley!" he spat.

"Oh, so now it's Weasley, isn't it? You are so immature, you stupid - you - you little _prick_! By the way, 'okay you're married, I get that'? What the fuck drug are you on, _Malfoy_? We can't just take off our wedding rings and go _wham bam thank you ma'm _alright! I am committed to a marriage, for God's sakes! We're insane, we seriously are!" Ginny cried, her eyebrows furrowed into puzzlement.

"Don't tell me you're happy with that - that - little cunt! He's a fucking loser, you can do so much better. Like me," Draco drawled haughtily, smirking.

__

Slap. 

A sudden pricking pain was rising in his right cheek, and he was sure it looked red.

Grinding his teeth in anger, he glared at her.

"That little cunt is my freaking husband, you're talking about, Draco Malfoy! And what about you? And your little bitch of a wife? Sleeping with _my_ husband? And telling me I couldn't get the job?" she shrieked.

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Jenna! Jennasise Malfoy, your friggin wife, damnit! She went off fucking my Harry Potter, so who's the slut now?" 

There was such a long pause that Ginny actually heard Draco breathe a little heavier.

"She did You mean, your not.. pregnant?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Ginny bit her lip. "What? Where the hell did that come from? But anyways, the answer to your first question...Yes. We're both losers, Draco. They cheated on us both."

"Oh."

"What are we going to do now?"

"You tell me, Weasel. I thought you were brilliant," Draco snarled sarcastically.

Ginny bit her lip harder. "Why do you have to be so damn immature - you - Draco Longbottom?" she said with inspiration, and grinned.

Draco's eyes widened, and he fought back a grin himself.

"Remember who you're playing against, Ginny Malfoy."

She closed her eyes, the faint smile quivering on her lips.

"Don't call me that," she whispered.

"Ginny Malfoy."

"Stop."

"Sorry, _Ginny Malfoy_."

"Do you realize how hot this is?" Ginny blurted out suddenly. Draco smirked at her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Same as always, _Ginny Malfoy_."

"God, you are so infuriating! I hate you!"

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Draco said smugly.

--==--

It was nearly midnight. Where was she? Stop worrying yourself, boy, a voice said wisely in his head, but he shook the thought off, walking around his living room in circles. His shoes were getting ruined, but he didn't give a rat's ass. He was distressed and extremely tired, and his eyes needed sleep to get ready for morning tomorrow, the Ministry would be meeting with another foreign one, and he needed to be up at six a.m. But how could he, when his wife had suddenly vanished? Sure, there _were_ spells to locate her, but if he did, he would lose her trust and her will to be alone and think through things. But what wife would stay out so long? He sighed. He wouldn't use a locator charm until necessary. Unfortunately, necessary would be none other than soon.

--==--

The room was his own room when he was sixteen, and the very own room that he had taken Ginny up to, and let her sleep in, while she was wasted on heavy butterbeer. The little miniscule picture of the mini-malfoy smirk stayed, just for her memory. The room hadn't been visited often, and it was hardly cleaned, because Jennasise thought it would be nice if the house elves did important work, and why waste time ordering them around to wash and clean a room that wouldn't be used for centuries? Jenna had gone shopping, or otherwise, but Draco really didn't care where she was. All that mattered was that he had a beautiful red-haired girl in his arms.

"Ginny, come on, lets get into bed," he whined, whispering in her ear.

Ginny blushed. "Wait! Where's my wand? Let me apparate for a little while, I need to get something!"

"What?" Draco opened his mouth to protest, but she was gone within seconds.

Groaning, he sat on the bed by himself until she appeared again with a _pop_. 

"Close your eyes!" a female voice ordered. Draco quickly closed his eyes, grinning at the things she would be doing while his eyes were closed...

"Okay, you can open your eyes now;" Ginny's murmur came in permit.

He opened them, awaiting to see Ginny naked. Instead, she was wearing a short, black satin nightgown...one that looked so familiar...

"You still have it?" he asked in awe.

Ginny shrugged, looking down.

"Does it look okay?"

"Yes, too bad I want to rip it off you," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said, too bad - ah, never mind. Can I rip it off you?" he asked eagerly.

Ginny laughed. "Not yet, lover boy. First, I want us both to take off something."

"Now you're talking," Draco said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

She giggled. "No. I mean...our wedding rings."

"Oh." 

Once the gold bands had been placed on a nearby table, Draco was quickly unbuttoning his shirt while Ginny watched him, memorized. She couldn't remember a time where she had seen Draco Malfoy bare chested, not in her memory anyway. He was absolutely gorgeous. His skin, his flesh made her shiver alone. 

While he was busy working on his pants, she slipped the nightgown slightly off her shoulders, she heard a groan from Draco.

"Leave it on," he said smugly. She obeyed, silently watching him _trying _to undress. His pants were not co-operating nicely, however.

"Fuck it!" he yelled, grabbing her so suddenly that she fell into his arms, and his lips brushed against hers again. She gave a soft sigh, leaning in. Her arms were hanging loosely from his waist, her chest pressed against his. He felt so incredibly soft, it was hard to resist to run one of her hands through his ribcage, feeling his soft, silky skin. She pulled away from the kiss, laying her hands on his waist once more, and letting her lips timidly touch the tips of his neck.

"God, why is your skin so soft?" she whispered, her lips wandering around his chest now. 

"My skin may be soft, but one thing is very, very hard..."

"Draco!" Ginny said, punching him on the shoulder.

--==--

The soft, red powder shifted across the flames, and a sudden burning green light flashed throughout it. He had not done many locator charms lately, for the Ministry had been having trouble with them lately. 

"Ginny Weasley Potter!" he hissed softly, and stepped into the flames, colors running around him.

The roses that had been placed on the table and put into a vase brought by Harry pleading for an apology from Ginny, fell to the floor, all of them in a red bundle. The water dripped across them, fulfilling the rosy scent and adding the texture detail to it's ruby red color.

--==--

****

_If you haven't read the prequel, "I Lost My Heart To Sin", you probably won't understand what Ginny and Draco were calling each other. I've stopped doing the "Hurt Before" names because the story's not sad enough, even thought the ending is...woops...wasn't supposed to say that. Anyways, I've reached my 100th member to have me on their favorite's author's list. _

Remember to review all,

love,

****

Court


	8. Virginia Malfoy

****

_There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate_

****

Eight

__

Virginia Malfoy

Ginny woke up, covered in black sheets. Yawning tiredly, she stretched out her arms and smiled at the person next to her. She ruffled his light colored hair, and he groaned, yawning. He was so adorable, helpless when he was sleeping. It made him even more irresistible, especially since he was covered in satin.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, annoyed. Ginny grinned. 

"You're not a morning person, are you?" she teased, running a finger through the flesh of his cheek. He shook his head and proceeded to blink. She got up, not caring whether Draco would see her nude, after all, he had seen her in all her glory yesterday night, so it didn't matter.

"Must you be naked in front of me, woman?" he muttered, eyeing her up and down.

"Do I look bad?" she asked, blinking innocently.

"No! God, you are such a spoiled brat," he said, squinting. She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him a faint smile.

"Hey, you're the one that spoiled me last night," she whispered, leaning over and making sure her breasts brushed against the nape of his bare chest.

He groaned, and placed his hands acidly on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Hey, hey, hands off. You and I already did enough improper things last night to last a lifetime," she said, grinning, pushing off his wandering fingers. She pulled on the black, silk nightgown, fastening the belt to it.

His soft snores made notice that he had fallen asleep. Smiling sweetly, he turned to face him. His eyes were closed, making him look angelic. But anybody who had slept with him would know that he was certainly not angelic in bed. She frowned as she caught sight of two gold bands, shining on the dresser table.

--==--

Harry James Potter stepped out onto the rain, which was pouring loudly into the muggle streets. Several yellow-coated people hurried past him, shivering in agony. Harry coughed random times, feeling a sudden lump in his throat rise. He was exhausted. It was now early morning, and he had spent merely three hours sleeping at a nearby hotel. His search and locator charm for Ginny had not helped at all, in fact, had made him almost lose his mind. Harry didn't keep count of how many times he had tried _Ginny Weasley Potter._

Unfortunately, every locator charm, advanced, hyper accurate memory transfixes on locations, crystal balls, everything he tried on Ginny Weasley Potter or Ginny Potter or even just Ginny Weasley sent him nowhere, and sometimes in different muggle apartments where women or men with similar names were present. But no Ginny, no his Ginny, no Ginny Weasley no Virginia Weasley, Virginia Weasley Potter, or Virginia Potter. The small, slim red-haired girl with freckles and caring heart was missing.

Harry was now walking across streets, eager to get a portkey home. His wand was not working very well on apparation, and he didn't want to use a locator charm to his house, for all he knew, he could end up in a dumpster in Connecticut. No, a nice sweet portkey and a good nap would do. But how could he sleep more when Ginny was gone? What if she was kidnapped, or raped, or even possibly injured in some way? He cared too much for her just to leave the situation standing still.

He sighed, and looking around to see if anybody was looking, Harry conjured up a small weak fire with his feeble wand, on the ground. Luckily, he had some red powder left over from last night's expeditions. Pouring it in, he yelled out "_Virginia Malfoy_!".

__

--==--

The door was open mildly, and he was able to stick his ear in for any sound of lovely Ginny's voice, anything. Harry was rather aware that this was Malfoy's Manor, but he was so excited to have any trace of Ginny's location that he didn't think more of it.

Two voices were muttering, but he managed to catch Ginny's soft, sleek voice through the conversation.

"...spoiled brat..."

"....spoiled me last night...."

"....Did improper things to last a lifetime..."

There was silence, a groan, a sigh, and a few soft snores. He peeked in through the small opening of the door and saw Ginny, leaning over, looking at a half-naked Draco Malfoy lying in bed, sleeping. His Ginny was wearing a familiar looking silk garment, and she turned away, looking at something on top of the dresser. His eyes caught on two gold bands. 

Agonizing in fury, he pointed the wand to himself and prepared to apparate. He didn't care whether he ended up splinted, in a garbage can or somewhere else obscene. Anywhere was better than here.

--==--

The rose's scent was a soft musky smell that she loved, and she smiled as she lifted it up to her nose.

"Do you like them?" a voice said expressionless from the doorway.

"Harry!" she said, dropping the rose, looking at the others that lay scattered on the floor.

"I didn't know you'd be home so late, in the morning," Ginny stuttered nervously.

"Oh, Ginny, but I was here yesterday. But you weren't there, so I assumed you needed more time to think," said Harry scathingly.

Ginny shot him a strange stare. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I be? You could have at least owled me to say that you're okay, you know," Harry said, his voice lowering.

"I am sorry, did I worry you?" she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Well not after I saw you leaning over Malfoy in bed," he drawled.

Ginny froze, staring at him.

"You - you were spying on me? On us?" 

"Don't worry, I only saw what I needed to know."

"Harry - you don't understand," Ginny murmured.

"Don't understand, Ginny? You mean that you aren't really having an affair with Malfoy when you gave me a damn lousy excuse of thinking things over? You're screwed, Gin, you really are."

Ginny stood still for a moment before breaking down. "I know...I am screwed Harry, I am so screwed," she sobbed.

"Oh please Ginny, don't run your crying game on me. Little Princess Ginny gets all that she wants because she cries and she gets fucking spoiled. It's not going to work anymore!" he hollered, and stomped up the stairs, leaving Ginny looking back at him, the gold band on her finger gleaming.

__

--==--

Draco Malfoy woke up and reached over to expect someone soft lying next to him. But there was no-one. He blinked his eyes open, examining his surroundings. Just hours ago, he had a beautiful redhead leaning over him, completely naked. And now here he was, lying here in bed naked, alone. 

Wondering where Ginny could have possibly wandered, he put on a bathrobe and started to go downstairs when he heard the faint sound of the doorbell. Thinking it was Ginny, he hurried past the stairs, without bothering to order around the house elves.

Opening the door, he saw two men in dark blue uniforms. What the hell was this? he thought to himself, furrowing his eyebrows in puzzlement. 

"Is Mr. Draco Malfoy present in this house?" one of the men asked.

"That's me," he said, lazily. "How can I help you er- officers?" he asked, recalling their uniforms from a muggle movie he had seen once.

The other officer hesitated, but opened his mouth to speak. "Is Jennasise Laurens Malfoy your wife?"

"Yes...what does this have to do with her? Oh no, she isn't in trouble is she?" Draco groaned.

"No, I am sorry sir...but your wife..." the first officer started, looking at the second one nervously. The second one continued reluctantly.

"She's in the emergency room."

--==--


	9. Yes, I've lost my mind

**__**

There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate

Chapter Nine: Yes, I've lost my mind

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked gently, sitting down in the chair by her bedside. She was sipping cold water, for she was recommended to drink nothing else. Her hair swung over her face, encircling in sweaty mid circles on her crinkled forehead.

"Yes, but it was damn embarrassing when I just fell over in pain at the freaking supermarket. Everybody was looking at me, and then the next time I blink, I am in a muggle hospital, where the doctor tells me I just had a side affect from one week pregnancy," she snapped.

"Shush, you need to rest."

He forced himself to smile. "I need to make a call, okay?"

She smiled back. He was acting rather different, gentle.

"Sure," she said, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

Getting up from his occupied chair, he swung open the door and wandered around the hospital until he found a suitable pay phone.

Punching in the all so familiar number, he waited until somebody picked up.

"Hello?" a snappy female voice started.

"Ginny, hi.."

"Oh, Draco. I need to tell you something," she said, and he heard her sniff on the other side.

"I need to tell you something too," Draco replied mildly, his heart beating against his chest painfully. Sweat was trickling down his temples, and he felt oddly ill.

"I am pregnant with Harry's baby."

"Jenna's pregnant."

"I - need to give my marriage with Harry a chance."

"I can't see you anymore. I am going to be a father."

"What?" Ginny's voice came out in disbelief.

"_What_?" Draco repeated, finally getting the meaning of her words.

"Jenna's pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?"

There was such a silence so long that Draco was sure she was either dead or unconscious. 

"Are you still there?" he asked stupidly.

"Of course! Don't you hear me breathing?" she snapped.

"How could you be pregnant...with Harry's baby?"

"Well there's a little thing called sex, you see when a man and a woman love each other..."

"Shut up! Just shut up, Ginny!" he yelled in rage. There was a scared pause at the other end of the phone, and he knew he shouldn't have bellowed at her like that.

"Oh God, I messed up," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"You sure did!"

"There's no reason for pointing fingers, Draco! Why does the woman have to be blamed? You got Jenna pregnant, do I have to remind you?" Ginny's voice was so low her whimpers and sobs barely reached his eardrums.

"That's different! I - I never slept with her."

"_What_? What the fuck are you saying?" she yelled, her mind a blur. She didn't know what she was saying either, everything was surreal, and she felt as if this wasn't happening, and things might be better again, soon.

"It's not my baby."

"What?" she croaked, and he could tell she was about to cry.

"Didn't you hear, me Weasley? The baby isn't mine!"

"Then who's is it?"

"You don't want to know. You're far too curious, that's what I absolutely hate about you," he snorted.

"There's a fucking thin line between love and hate, Malfoy." Ginny mimicked this mockingly.

"Look, I don't know what to do," he said, his voice breaking down. Ginny was obviously shocked, because her voice grew lower and gentler.

"Me either, Draco. Me either."

"I have something that will surprise you, I need to tell you something, but I need to see you in person." He explained this quickly, trying not to give into the urge of the lump in his throat.

"Where are you?"

"Hospital. Jenna - well you know," he said.

"Yeah. Apparate," she suggested weakly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"My house."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Draco promised, and a sudden click told Ginny that he was coming.

--==--

She was sitting on the couch, broadly observing her knees in her black plaid skirt when he arrived. His footsteps sounded off to the hard surface of the wood, and she looked up, and saw him, standing in the doorway with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hi."

"Hi," Ginny replied shyly.

He looked around the living room, and took a seat next to her, careful not to touch her. If he weren't here, she would've cried. The thought of her being so repulsive that the one she loved did not want to touch her made her flinch.

"Who's the father?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"The father. Of Jenna's baby?" she said, avoiding his eyes.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." 

"Well say it, then," Ginny croaked nervously.

"Gin..."

"Just say it!" She said it snappishly, looking at him pleadingly. Her fingers wrapped around his, and her lips turned into a frown.

"It's Harry's."

--==--

One rose petal, another rose petal.

"Flamero!" he roared, and the next bundle of roses arose in fire, and he chuckled, looking at the fire. He imagined the roses to be the head of Draco Malfoy, and his slut of a wife, Jenna or other. 

Harry was turning crazy, he knew. He was going insane, but he liked the feeling of the new rage he had discovered. He took the knife and sliced one of the stems in half, imagining it to be the bastard's goddamn slim body. And another stem, and another one...

There could never be too much of blissful killing, oh no, Draco Malfoy deserved the worst. And the worst he was going to get.

The flames were still twinkling before his eyes, and he got out the bits of powder and threw it into the fire.

"Draco Malfoy."

The powder mixed with the fire, making it a strange plum colored substance, and something silver rang out of it, before Harry was twirling along with the colors.

--==--

"Ginny! Wait!" the call was not heard, however, by the running redhead. 

"Ginny, please! Be reasonable!" Draco pleaded again, but the answer to plea was answered by the harsh swinging of her auburn hair.

She was walking fast, taking big and quick steps, and she was hard to catch up to. He couldn't catch the expression on her face, and if he did, he would've been scared. Her face wasn't the pretty, cute little face he was used to. Her whole face had turned red, and her eyes were wide and still, her teeth biting her bottom lip so hard that a seep of blood was crawling onto the flesh of her chin.

Ginny stopped walking for a moment, turning around to look at Draco. She surprisingly grabbed him by the shoulders and slapped him. He stood there, looking at her, puzzled. Her sobs started, and her lips kissed the corners of his, making his face even more confused.

"Oh God, I've gone insane. And I am not going to be fucking reasonable, Draco! Was your son of a bitch reasonable? I am going to kill her!" Ginny said all of this, and burst into laughter. Draco backed away slightly. She looked crazy, laughing in bliss and her face covered with tearstains and blood.

"I'm going to kill your wife!" she said again, and laughed harder.

"Ginny, calm down," he merely replied, trying to shake her shoulders. She pulled away from him and laughed insanely. She started running again, and onto the muggle streets.

As Draco watched her helplessly, a hand grabbed him by the neck.

"Ah! What the fu-" he stopped, the hand was choking him. 

"You're going to die, bitch. Ginny's going to be mine," a small whisper said in his ear.

"Harry?" asked Draco the best that he could.

Something intruded their little choking game, however, when there was a scream. They both looked up, and the hand on Draco's neck loosened. The scream was made from a nearby lady, who was pointing at the streets in shock.

Draco looked over, and saw a car whipping toward Ginny.

He squinted it, waiting for it to stop. Sadly, it kept on going, heading toward Ginny more ambitiously than ever.

--==--

Oh God, that SUCKED so BAD!!! Don't even TRY to deny it, reviewers! It sucked! I am so sorry, you guys don't even bother trying to review, this sucks. The cliffhanger sucked so much too...by the way, any mistakes are to be blamed on the song I was listening to while writing this... "All The Things She Said" by T.A.T.U. 


	10. The End

**__**

There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate

****

Ten

__

The End

Ginny felt as if she was suffocated. Moments passed, as she stood there, numb. As the crash came, her eardrums couldn't hear anymore, no more breathing, or screaming. Just pure silence. She felt her head hit against glass, and she crashed into the hard ground, and felt her head oddly wet. Strands of hair were pulled over, and she felt her eyelashes flutter close as she saw a flash of silver hair. Darkness flooded her, and she felt the pale heartbeat in her chest decrease slowly, along with another small one...

--==--

"Hey, how you doing?" 

"Not good." Harry turned to face Hermione, and smiled weakly at her.

Hermione gave him a cup of coffee and gave him a comforting smile, though she looked as if she was trying hard not to cry.

"Harry..."

"Don't say it."

"What if something happens, you know? To her? I mean, we- I never really got to know her that well at Hogwarts..."

"She's going to be fine!" Harry snapped, glaring at his best friend. Hermione shut her mouth quickly, knowing it was the best thing to do in that moment.

"Shouldn't we try a - a healing charm, or anything?" she whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No, Mione, I have read over a thousand pages about spells and charms, and all I can think of are six basic healing charms that can heal small wounds. And you know better than to do magic in front of muggles. Anyways, she's going to be fine. She is. She is," he murmured, tyring to convince himself.

Suddenly, a curly haired woman wearing a white overgown came out, and they both jumped hurriedly toward her. She held out a hand to stop them.

"She's not doing very well. We've taken her into the coma, but I think her and her baby's lives are in danger."

"Baby? What baby?" Harry repeated blankly.

Hermione just stared. The doctor bit her lip. "She was impregnated when she was in the car crash. We've ran some tests, and it doesn't look like she has much of a chance."

"Is - is the baby going to be alright?" asked Hermione tentavely. The doctor peered over at Hermione over her glasses.

"There's a very short chance that she will. You two may see her, but only for a few moments, I'll be back to do more tests on her soon."

As soon as the curly haired woman had gone, Hermione turned to Harry and they both stared at each other. "Well, Room 213, then," Hermione muttered. Then she looked up at Harry's woeful expression and broke down crying. Within seconds, Harry was holding her, rocking her back and forth steadily.

"It'll be okay..."

--==--

__

"Creo."

Oh, if only Madame Pompfrey was here! Draco thought with disgust. He had tried simple healing charms, but all they did were make the scars on her arms vanish within seconds. He had tried them on her head, but she had only showed movement of her fingers. He needed to think of something, fast. Anything...he thought back at other life savers in Witchcraft and Wizardry...Charms, Transfiguration didn't help...

Potions. He thought back to all the notes he had taken back at Hogwarts, and the truth hit him like a brick. Unicorn blood. "It'll save you if you are an inch from death...", that he had learned back in his sixth year. He didn't think of anything else. He needed unicorn blood, fast. But where would he get it?

  
"Malfoy!"

Draco jumped up from the chair he was sitting beside Ginny's beside, looking at her pale face, and in the doorway stood Harry, and Hermione Granger. He was far too worried about Ginny to concentrate on insulting or taunting, teasing Hermione about her muggleborn parents. 

"Look, there's a way! Unicorn blood! It can save her," Draco told them excitedly. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Harry beat her to it.

"You dumbass! Unicorn blood WOULD save her life, and maybe her baby's too, but from the moment the blood touches her lips, she would have a cursed life..."

"A cursed life?" Draco breathed blankly. "What do you mean, Potter?" he snarled.

" I don't know exactly...'Mione?"

Hermione looked a bit tentative to answer. 

"I've...I've never seen it for myself, but I think what they mean, is that, she would have a harsh life, and...and there are other effects..."

"I don't care Granger! Don't you understand that I don't want anything more than to save her life? I hate to say this, but even the baby doesn't matter anymore...I swear to God I'll kill myself if she dies, if you guys let her die! Don't think I won't!"

Malfoy looked so serious that it was hard to not take the warning and threat seriously. Harry took an intake of his breath. Even if Ginny did have a cursed life, without a baby, she would still have friends to help her through, AND a loving husband...he wanted her alive, speaking, yelling, it didn't matter, he just wanted her alive. And he hated to admit it, but although Malfoy was known to be a sworn enemy, he didn't want him to _die_, exactly.

"Who's going to get the blood? I think they sell it at Knockturn Alley, but it won't come cheap."

"I'll get it," offered Hermione softly. 

Draco glared at her. "Better act like a pureblood, Granger, they don't favor muggleborns." 

Hermione glared back. "I think I can handle myself, thanks. And I'm not doing it for you...I'm doing it for Ginny. For Ginny," she added softly.

She took out her wand and apparated, leaving Draco and Harry alone with each other.

"Want to sit?" Draco offered, nodding at his chair. "I'll get some water."

He left, leaving Harry alone with Ginny. Harry reached for Ginny's hand, unsure of what to do. It felt cold and limp in his fingers, but as he squeezed it tight, he felt a sudden twitch of movement, and warmth was rising once more before it settled into icy coldness once again.

He began to speak, feeling oddly stupid, but then everything he wanted to say started rushing out of his mouth.

"Oh God Gin, please don't die. I know life's been hell and all, I don't even know if you can hear me. Just don't die. I know our marriage isn't a sucess, but we'll work on it, with or without a baby. And if you want out, I'd rather divorce you than have you die. Please, please don't...Hermione needs you, I need you, and I hate to say this, but Draco...he - he loves you, Gin. I love you too, but he loves you much more, something I can't even understand. Ron's on his way, I think...he loves you too. And your whole big family...they'll come too...if you get better. Please get better...please...I'll let you go, Gin...I'll let Draco have you, I'll let you go, it doesn't matter if you're mine or not, I just...I want you alive...please? You could always be with Draco, it doesn't...it doesn't matter...anymore..." his voice softly cracked, and in seconds, he jumped up in alarm as arms went around him from behind. He looked up to see Hermione, her eyes shining.

"I've got..the blood," she said softly. He blinked, letting the tears fall out.

"Good...good..."

--==--

He wandered around the halls aimlessly, sometimes stopping at various rooms and peeking in. Awful sights, muggles in wheelchairs, muggles having surgery...It was all so frightning. He didn't want to reveal his feelings, but he felt guilty when he tried to conceal them. He finally found a nearby bathroom that was deserted and he looked at his pale, sulken face in the mirror before he punched the mirror, his fist going right through the glass. He winced in pain, blood pouring through his fingers. Tears had stained his cheeks before he even knew what was happening.

He groaned in pain, and kicked the sink. Hard.

"Damn you Virginia Weasley! DAMN YOU! You stupid bitch, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, you stupid BITCH!" Draco kicked the wall several times before he fell against it, his hands over his face. It scared him that he was crying about and yelling like this. Ginny had fucked him up so bad, and she didn't even have to be awake to do it.

--==--

"Draco?" 

"You got it?"

"Yes. Why is your fist bleeding?"

"Just pour the blood in, Potter."

"You do it."

"Fine."

Draco limped against his severe leg and winced at the pain striking in his palm. He took the cup from Potter, and opened Ginny's gentle lips slightly. He poured the liquid in, which was colored silver, and watched slowly as it went in.

"DRACO! STOP! I can't let you do this!" Hermione lunged for his hand and pushed the cup away.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"'Mione!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's the side affects of the curse...she won't remember..." her voice faded away softly as Ginny fluttered her eyes open.

"Gin!" Draco grinned widely, and grabbed her, planting a kiss on her lips.

She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny Weasley gave him a blank stare.

"Who're you?"

"She won't remember you..." Hermione finished.

--==--

The end. Blame the sad ending on the song by Lucy Woodward, Dumb Girls.

Hey, I was gonna make Gin die, so be grateful.

I'm really tired, loved all your supporting reviews, LOVE YOU ALL...there is most likely going to be a sequel.

Love,

Finished 3/8/03-Court

12:59 P.M.


End file.
